Take a Look Around
by onceuponatime99
Summary: After being told the Dark Lord was after them, Remus Lupin and Tonks moved to America to go into hiding, but they never forgot their son. 20 years later, the whole Weasley/Potter clan comes, bringing a certain blue-haired metamorphagus with them...
1. Prolouge

_This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic. Reviews are amazing!_

_Summary: After being told the Dark Lord was after them, Remus Lupin and Tonks moved to America to go into hiding, but they never forgot their son. 20 years later, the whole Weasley/Potter clan comes, bringing a certain blue-haired metamorphagus with them..._

* * *

Prolouge

Pius Thicknesses was finally unImperiused, and he was quite mad, as you've probably already guessed. He wanted to do anything in his power to make sure the light side, otherwise known as the side with Harry Potter on it, won. That's when the idea hit him. His father had believed in one thing, and one thing only. He remembered after his mother's death his father seeking him out, and telling him, "Grief only makes us stronger." It did. From that moment on, that became, Pius's motto too. Harry Potter, he believed, that seeing his friends dead would be somewhat effective. No matter what kind of person the world thought Pius was after the whole 'Imperius Curse' incident, he was not a killer. Although, being the Minister of Magic and all, has it's perks. There was a spell he had learned, that only the Minister of Magic, had acsess too. It was called The Freeze Frame spell, and it could freeze time. Now was the moment for action, and some thinking. Who was considered Harry Potter's friend, mentor, or love? Looking around, he layed eyes on one person that would do quite nicely. Remus J. Lupin was duelling Dolohov. Sparks of red and green flew everywhere around the pair. Pius raised his wand, and just as he was performing the spell, a woman with bright, bubblegum pink hair ran up to Remus. Behind her Bellatrix Lestrange was cackling and green light was issuing out of her wand. It was too late, the spell was already cast. Time froze and not a moment too soon. The green lights from Dolohov and Bellatrix's wands were about 5 inches away from their victims. Sighing, Pius knew he had to take the pair. He cast a sound sleeping spell on them both, ensuring that they would not wake up until the battle was done. He next created identical bodies of them both, so they appeared dead. As quick as a flash, the Freeze Frame spell as taken away, and Pius Apparated away, with two, now pressumed dead, people.

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin and Remus Lupin woke up in hospital beds, both with massive headaches. Pius put on a fake smile and strode toward them. He had what he was going to say all planned out. He was going to tell them Harry Potter failed and have them go into hiding. After all, everyone thought they were dead. Why couldn't it stay that way? He was going to tell Andromada. He felt someone should know. "I'm glad you're awake, but I'm afraid I have some rather bad news for you." he said. They exchanged nervous glances. "Harry Potter failed, the Death Eaters are looking for all suporters of him. it would be best if you two went into hiding.' Nymphadora was the first to respond. "What about Teddy? I'm not leaving without him!" she yelled, standing up. Remus stood up behind her. "I agree with Dora." he said quietly. Pius put on his most reasurring face. "There is no need to worry. I will inform your mother about this predicament, and she will meet you with your son. In the meantime I have set up fake identities for you in Hilton Head, South Carolina in the United States. Nymphadora, your fake name will be Emily Wolfe, and Remus's will be Romulus Wolfe." Tonks cracked a weak smile. "Finally a normal name." she said. The frown returned to her face. "You promise you'll tell mum?" she asked worriedly. Pius put a hand on her shoulder. "Of course I will. I will send someone to collect you when it is okay to come back." he said. The two took their I.D. papers and Apparated away.

One hour later, before Pius had a chance to tell anyone what really happened, a stray Dementor met him on the road. His last words were 'there not dead.'


	2. Info

**Info**

**Teddy Lupin: 20 years old/Former House: Gryffindor/ Ocupation: Auror/ Parents: Remus and Nymphadora Lupin**

**Victoire Weasley: 18 years old/Former House: Ravenclaw/ Ocupation: Healer-in-Training/ Parents: Bill and Fleur Weasley**

**Dominique Weasley: 16 years old/ Year: 6th/ House: Hufflepuff/ Parents: Bill and Fleur**

**Louis Weasley: 15 years old/ Year: 5th/ House: Slytherin/ Parents: Bill and Fleur**

**Lucy Weasley: 17 years old/ Year: 7th/ House: Ravenclaw/ Parents: Aubrey and Percy**

**Molly Weasley II: 15 years old/ Year: 5th/ House: Hufflepuff/ Parents: Percy and Aubrey**

**Roxanne Weasley: 14 years old/ Year: 4th/ House: Gryffindor/ Parents: George and Angelina**

**Fred Weasley II: 14 years old/ Year: 4th/ House: Gryffindor/ Parents: George and Angelina**

**James Sirius Potter: 14 years old/ Year: 4th/ House: Gyrffindor/ Parents: Harry and Ginny**

**Albus S. Potter: 12 years old/ Year: 2nd/ House: Slytherin/ Parents: Harry and Ginny**

**Lily Luna Potter: 10 years old/ Parents: Harry and Ginny**

**Rose Weasley: 12 years old/ Year: 2nd/ House: Ravenclaw/ Parents: Ron and Hermione**

**Hugo Weasley: 10 years old/ Parents: Ron and Hermione**

**Scropius Malfoy: 12 years old/ Year: 2nd/ House: Slytherin/ Parents: Draco and Asteria **


	3. The Arrival

I dont own harry potter of any songs mentioned

20 years later

"Mum! Do we have to use a portkey? Why can't we Apparate like Teddy and Vic?" 10 year old Lily Luna Potter whinned. Her mother, Ginny Potter, sighed. "When you are of age you can Apparate all you want, but for now you're going to have to put up with a portkey." she replied. Lily crossed her arms over her chest, but didn't say anything else. The Potters decided it was time for a much needed vacation. So they decided on Hilton Head Island, South Carolina. The Weasley were coming too, what would a vacation be without them? "Scorpius is coming too, right?" Albus asked hopefully. Scorpius was his best friend and fellow Slytherin. Harry nodded. "Draco, Asteria, and Narcissa are dropping him off and staying for dinner." he said. "Auntie Andy's coming too, right?" James asked, hopefully. Ginny smiled. "Of course. She's Apparating with Teddy." Luckily, Harry was renting a big enough house from all of them to stay in. There was a round of knocks at the door. "They're here!" Lily said, sprinting towards the door. She opened up the door and a crowd of people burst in. First came in Percy and Audrey, closely followed by Molly, bouncing next to her sister, chattering away. Lucy ajusted her glasses and sighed, flipping her long brown hair out of her eyes. Molly's red curls were tied back in a long braid and her bright blue-green eyes were scanning the room. Even though she was going into her 5th year as a Hufflepuff, she was still very young at heart. Her older sister Lucy was a Ravenclaw, and very much like her father, always thinking of ways others could improve. Percy began pompously shaking eveyone's hand. Percy's family was closely followed by George and Angelina. Behind them, shoving each other, was Roxanne and Fred II. Roxanne had long, dark, curly brown hair, and tan skin. Her twin, had red hair, masses of freckles, and bright blue eyes. James immediantly went over to Fred and they began discussing ways to create havoc on the trip. George tried to look like he wasn't listening, but he was grinning from ear to, well, hole. Not far behind them, Bill and Fleur came in with their family. Their oldest daughter, Victoire, was absent. She would be Apparating later with Teddy. Lois and Dominique were there, though. Dominique was the polar opposite of her sister. Although she had the same silver-blonde hair, the tips were dyed a dark black, and her side bangs were constanly in her left eye. Louis looked almost exactly like his father. He loved to wear his hair long, and could often be seen ducking out of sight whenever Grandmum Weasley was around. "'Ow are you 'Arry?" Fleur asked, kissing him on both cheeks. "Great, yourself?" Harry replied with a smile, and Ginny glared at the pair. Seeing this, Harry swooped over and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. George wolf-whistled loudly. "Oi!" Ron had appeared in the doorway, grinning, Hermione at his side. Rose and Hugo came running in. Rose had bushy red hair and brown, intelligent eyes. Hugo was tall and gangly, with brown hair and blue eyes. Rose ran over to where Al was standing and the two started chatting about their upcoming year at Hogwarts while Lily and Hugo once again discussed houses. "Alright, everyone ready to go?" Harry asked clapping his hands together. There were nods of agreement around the room. The group huddled around an old, deflated soccer ball, and with a pull, they all dissappeared.

Emily Wolfe was sitting at her kitchen table staring at nothingness. Her husband walked in, and was surprised to find his usually vibrant wife so glum. "What's up?" he asked, sitting down beside her. "I want to go back." she said, turning to look at him. Romulus sighed. "You know we can't do that. It's not safe!" he said. His wife had asked him this many times. "Teddy would be 20." she said glumly. "I thought we decided that they'd been killed. After all, we never heard word from Pius." Romulus said, patting Emily on the shoulder. Emily sighed and shrugged. "Come on," Romulus said "Let's go for a walk." She smiled at him and got up. They hadn't gone far at all when they saw two girls sitting on a bench. Emily and Romulus sat in the bench behind them, and were about to start talking when something the girl said made them stop. They could easily tell they were sisters. The shape of their faces were the same. One had lond brown hair and freckles and the other red hair drawn back in a braid. "Ugh! When will Teddy be here!" the one with red hair complained. The brown haired girl looked annoyed. "Molly, Theodore will be here by lunch. Hopefully he's changed his hair since last time." she said. Molly rolled her eyes. "Why do you call him Theodore, Lucy? It sounds too stuck up for him. I know you like his blue hair, you told him so last time." Molly said, poking her elder sister. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Theodore is his name. Father calls him that." she said crossing her arms. It was Molly's turn to roll her eyes. "Well dad can be a little uptight. I think he deserves to be called whatever he wants. I know I would if my parents had been killed." she said glaring at her sister. Lucy opened her mouth, and it looked like a full out arguement was going to start, but then a boy with black hair and bright green eyes came sprinting up. "Teddy, Vic, and Auntie Andromeda are here!" he panted, out of breath. The girls grinned and ran off after the boy. Emily and Romulus sat stunned for a moment. Then Emily punched Romulus's arm, hard. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm. "Teddy's alive!" she hissed. Romulus looked at her. "We don't know that. There must be millions of Teddy's out there." he reasoned. "How many have blue hair?" Emily said crossing her arms stubbornly. Romulus shrugged. "I had orange hair for a semester. Sirius dared me.." he said trailing off in the memory. "Still I think we have some spy work to do." Emily said slyly. Romulus sighed. For the 23 years he'd known her, she hadn't changed one bit, not at all.

"Teddy, it's so good to see you!" said Ginny, scooping the 20 year old in a bear hug. Teddy laughed. "Great to see you too Ginny." he said. Teddy Lupin had always found a way to stand out in a crowd. His hair was a bright blue, and was constantly falling into his eyes. His eyes were large and a golden amber color, unlike those seen on humans. Occasionally he would change his hair to his natural color, which was a sandy brown, or to another color of the rainbow. Victoire was grinning next to Teddy, holding his hand. "I just love the beach!" she said clapping. Out of all Bill and Fleur's children, it was Victoire who you could tell was 1/8 veela. She had long silver hair and her nose was dotted in a line of freckles. Her eyes were an ice cold blue, but always looked friendly and warm. Andromeda came over then. "Where are all the kids?" she asked, looking around the surprisingly empty house. "I called them and told them Teddy would meet them at the beach." Harry said. Teddy flashed a grin. "Come on Vic, let's go meet them, then we can take a walk." he said, slipping his hand through hers. "Make sure you have her back by dinner. Mum and Dad are coming over." Bill said, glaring at Teddy. "Of course." Teddy said with another wolfish grin.

Teddy and Victoire finally got to the beach, but they didn't notice the two people watching them. "Em, this is weird!" Romulus complained as they stepped on the cool sand of the beach. "You know, watching people. It's sort of creepy." Emily glared over at him. "We must be sure! I can't stand not knowing. What if it really is our Teddy?" she said hopefully. Romulus ran a hand through his hair. It was really quite useless fighting this woman. "Fine," he said grudgingly. The pair sat down about a 3 yards away from Teddy was.

A group of kids sprinted towards Teddy and Vic. "Teddy!" said Molly, running up to him. Teddy grinned. "What's up guys?" he asked. There was a burst of noise at his words. Everyone wanted to tell him everything that'd been going on in their lives. "We broke the record for most detensions earned in a week!" James said. "Minnie asked us if we wanted her to retire early." Fred said with a grin. Teddy laughed and high-fived them. Lucy came up and opened her mouth, but Molly quickly cut in. "Lucy doesn't like your hair!" she said accusingly. Lucy turned scarlet, and mumbled something about never saying that. The children continued to chatter away, until the sky started to turn an evening gray. Victoire looked around. "Guys, let's head back, it's probably time for dinner." she said. 'Guess we never got that walk." Teddy whispered in her ear. Victoire didn't have a chance to answer before she was swept away with her cousins, all asking advice in most important subject ever: boys.

That night dinner was delicious. Grandmum Weasley and Andromeda had made enough food to feed a small army. Astoria and Drace with Scorpius came, seeing as Scorpius was going to spend a week with the Potters/Weasleys. Astoria, Grandmum Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Audrey, Narcissa, and Andromeda were all huddled around Teddy, complaining how thin he was. "You spend to mush time at the office." his grandmother said, mock glaring at him. Teddy just laughed and swore he try to eat more. That night, the adults all wanted to go out, so Teddy and Victoire agreed they'd watch everyone. Everyone under 17 was put to bed, and the older children sat around talking. There were only three of them up, Teddy, Victoire, and Lucy. Lucy told them all about her plans for joining the Ministry, while Teddy listened intently and Victoire tried not to yawn. There was a clunk on the stairs and Lily's red haired head appeared from around the corner. "Teddy, will you come upstairs with me?" she asked. "Of course, Lilybug." he said with a smile. He scooped her up and mounted the stairs, all the way to her room. When they got there, he plopped her down on the bed and sat next to her. "Will you sing to me?" she whispered with a pleading look in her eye. "What do you want me to sing?" he asked. "Take a Look Around." she said at once. Teddy smiled and began to sing. Unlike his mother and father, Teddy had a wonderful voice. It was soft and slow and sounded like the drum of rain of a roof.

"_Take a look around,  
All things green and brown,  
They are here to stay.  
People walking by  
Buildings built so high  
They'll be gone some day.  
A piercing sound so loud  
Takes over the crowd  
Watch them run away.  
Objects in the sky  
Blacken all the light  
Total dissaray  
What a show  
What a show  
Take a look around  
Everything you've found  
Will be gone someday."_

Lily's chest now moved steadily up and down in the slow rhythime of sleep. Teddy backed out of the room, not wanting to wake her. But Lily wasn't asleep. Grinning to herself, she hopped out of bed and moved toward the window. She opened it carefully and looked up at the round, full moon. Softly, but loud enugh to be heard, she made a howling sound. Surely there were no werewolves here. To her surprise, another howling sound answered her call. She grinned. Some American person might be out there answering her call. Her happy thought was cut short when she saw a dark silhouette that was not entirely human advancing towards her house. A werewolf. Lily's scream echoed through the house.

"Emily I refuse to stalk that anymore!" Romulus said, crossing his arms. "Teddy is dead there is absolutly nothing we can do about it." Emily opened her mouth angrily, but froze abrubtly. A thin beam of moonlight crept into the house. Romulus froze. "Get in the basement now." Emily commanded, but it was too late. The last thing Romulus thought as a human was to get out of the house. And out he ran, into the dark black night.


End file.
